Krzesło
by Whitefang333
Summary: Short story about love and the decision that came with it/Krótka opowieść o miłości i pewnej decyzji która przyszła wraz z nią.


AN: This is the first story in polish language for this fandom. Miłej lektury.

* * *

Krzesło skrzypiało już od pięciu lat. Nie robiła niczego, aby je naprawić mimo, że to wymagało jedynie paru gwoździ, kilku uderzeń młotkiem i dobrej starej wiary, że „będzie dobrze". Potrafiłaby to zrobić sama, jednakże to należało do jednych z zadań jej męża, a ona nigdy nie odbierała mu możliwości, aby wykazać się paroma typowo męskimi umiejętnościami, jakimi bez wątpienia było uderzanie młotkiem w jakiś przedmiot.

W Berk granice między tym co kobieta powinna a musiała umieć, były zatarte. Kiedy musisz umieć szyć, przygotowywać jedzenie, oprawiać skóry, zajmować się rolą i do tego zabijać smoki w międzyczasie, nie ma już podziału na kobiety i mężczyzn. Jest kompan, żołnierz, ta osoba blisko, która jest gotowa oddać za ciebie życie i to pokrzepiające uczucie, że zrobiłbyś to samo dla niego lub jej. Wszyscy walczyli o to samo. Aby przetrwać i móc ciągle patrzeć na to co bliskie i kochane zanim i to uleci z dymem pożarów i ciepłem płomienia.

Oni wszyscy walczyli o to samo. Ale to się zmieniło niedawno. Nie muszą walczyć, od kiedy chłopiec zakończył Wojnę. Smoki z zajadłych wrogów stały się sprzymierzeńcami, a dla niektórych przyjaciółmi.

Od czasu do czasu widziała je jak latały z ludźmi na grzbietach, polując albo ćwicząc. Nie obchodziło ją to. Jedyne co istniało to ten ganek na którym siedziała całe dnie szydełkując kolejny sweter z owczej wełny.

I opiekując się jej mężem, który nie mógł o siebie już zadbać. Był kiedyś wielkim wojownikiem, dumnym i silnym. Ona pokochała go, nie za siłę ani blizny, ale za tą dumę i zwłaszcza za to jak zrzucał tę maskę w jej objęciach, tylko dla niej. Noc przed tym jak to się stało nie była inna. Leżał, z głową na jej piersiach i wodząc palcami po nich, patrzył z nieobecnym wzrokiem na swój miecz, leżący w kącie z tarcza z boku i mówił. Te słowa, tak pełne uczyć, obawy, strachu i tęsknoty zawsze sprawiały, że jej serce biło szybciej i jedyne co chciała to uszczęśliwić Go. Była dumną kobietą, ale przy nim i ona oddawała mu całą siebie. Łapiąc go delikatnie za dłoń, unosiła ją i przykładała ją do policzka. On, widząc jej spojrzenie zawsze reagował pocałunkiem. Najpierw delikatnym, później silniejszym, aż gubili myśli i odnajdywali się znowu po oślepiającej eksplozji rozkoszy i bliskości.

Zawsze chciał umrzeć w walce.

Tak jak wiara dyktowała, w glorii i chwale. Ze swoimi wojownikami przy boku. Kilka lat temu stracił tą możliwość. Smok zaatakował znienacka, wyłonił się z ciemności jak zły duch. Zamiast odebrać mu życie uderzył go w hełm i pobiegł dalej aby dołączyć do innej walki.

Nigdy nie uśmiechnął się po tym ani zaśmiał. Uderzenie to zabrało mu myśli i umiejętności. Teraz, siedział obok niej, nieruchomy w swoim krześle, ubrany w swoje najlepsze ubranie, zawsze wyprane i pachnące oraz w swoją kolczugę i mając miecz i wierną tarcze, opierające się o drewnianą ścianę domu tuż obok. Na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Patrzył z głową spuszczoną w dół na ten sam punkt w przestrzeni i przełykał powoli to co mu podano. Ona nigdy nie narzekała, że musi go myć, poić albo karmić albo przewijać w pieluchy jak małe dziecko. Nawet jak gdy ściskała jego wielką dłoń w nocy, była sama w tym geście. Ubierała go w te rzeczy które kochał, wszystkie związane z walką i usadawiała go co rano na tym samym krześle w tych ubraniach. On był ciągle tym dumnym wojownikiem, nawet teraz. Ludzie mu się kłaniali i wykrzykiwali pozdrowienia i życzenia powrotu do zdrowia. Miała wiele rozmów, że powinna przestać wierzyć, że on kiedyś wróci. Że on już umarł.

Nigdy w to nie wierzyła, nie chciała wierzyć. Czasami wydawało jej się, że w jego oczach widzi iskierkę, tą samą która miał gdy udawał się na kolejną wyprawę. Widziała to ilekroć smok pojawił się w pobliżu.

Wkrótce po tym jak syn Wodza zapoczątkował pokój, przed jej gankiem wylądował smok z jeźdźcem na plecach. Jeździec zszedł i odszedł od bestii podchodząc do domu cieśli obok.

To było wtedy kiedy on po raz pierwszy od lat zareagował. Automatycznym ruchem jego ręka sięgnęła po miecz. Nie widziała tego, zajęta szyciem. Gdy wstał, oniemiała. Powoli, powolutku ruszył słabymi krokami w kierunku smoka. Ona nic nie mówiła, zakrywając usta i ściskając zęby aby go nie powstrzymać. Smok zaczął syczeć, ale on nie przestał swojej wędrówki. Nie wziął swojej tarczy, bo jej nie potrzebował. Patrzyła na jego ciągle masywne plecy ze łzami w oczach, czy to z radości, czy z rozpaczy, nie wiedziała.

Z charczącym odgłosem za okrzyk wojenny wzniósł swoją broń co zalśniła jak ostrze przeznaczenia.

* * *

Teraz siedziała w swoim krześle. Sama, na swoim ganku przed domem.

Szybko zostawili ją w spokoju po tym zajściu. Smoki były niebezpieczne i uznano to za wypadek. Nie wszyscy uwierzyli, tak jak Stoick. Gdy zapytał ją, bez świadków, co tak naprawdę się zdarzyło, opowiedziała mu dokładnie co zaszło. Wódz, nic nie odpowiedział, tylko położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i odszedł.

Mimo, że czasem łza spływała jej po policzku, była szczęśliwa. To był jak dar od bogów, dar dla niego.

Będzie czekać na swój znak teraz, swoją okazję by wykazać się i dołączyć do niego w Valhali.

Życie toczyło się do przodu i wszystko było w porządku. Tak jak być powinno.

* * *

Pierwsza opowieść w języku polskim dla HTTYD. Kocham ten film i cieszę się, że po polsku od teraz będzie można coś znaleźć tu również.


End file.
